Blowfish Blowout
"Blowfish Blowout" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing in America on February 7, 2013.KET Overall, it is the fifty-sixth episode in the series, and in America, the forty-ninth episode to air. The episode was written and directed by Wild Kratts executive producer and creator Chris Kratt. On January 21, 2013, "Blowfish Blowout", along with "Speaking Dolphinese", were the two episodes that aired during the Wild Kratts "Lost at Sea" special.PBS News Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a coral reef and count as many types of fish as they can. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers say their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. On what appears to be a small research boat, the Wild Kratts are playing a game of "Water Balloon Toss", which Koki and Aviva declare victory after releasing their biggest balloon on the Kratt brothers and Jimmy. But right after, they notice Donita's yacht. The Kratt brothers are given their Manta Riders, and they sneak up to the boat, but a periscope comes down, so they miniaturize. Luckily for them, they are not noticed. Then they get themselves into a crowd of plankton and developing fish. They then find a large fish, and Martin names it Blimpy. Aviva calls and they try to get the Kratt brothers on track, but a rip current sucks them away from Donita's yacht. They try to return to normal size, but they lose the Miniaturizer, and they fall out of range of the Wild Kratts' boat's communications. The Tortuga crew follows the green swath of plankton in the boat. As the Tortuga crew continues to find follow the trail, the Kratt brothers discover a coral reef. Aviva orders Jimmy to stop the boat, because they are in front of a coral reef, and so has Donita. Jimmy takes the Amphi-Sub down. Inside a cave, the Kratt brothers find a blowfish Martin later calls Puffy. They then watch as Puffy finds a crab by squirting water into the sand. Meanwhile, Aviva dispatches the Amphisub's telescoping camera. They find out that Donita is planning to use a fish as a hat. Aviva tries to find what fish Donita plans to use, but Dabio is blocking her view. Donita then orders Dabio to prepare her Hydro Vacuum. Puffy gets stuck in a grouper's mouth. To get Puffy out, Chris goes through the grouper's gills and into its body. Chris pushes Puffy, while Martin pulls, freeing him. Aviva is finally getting a view, when Koki finds the fish Doinita is after: a blowfish. Not long after, Dabio finishes installing the Hydro Vacuum. Aviva explains how blowfish defend themselves with a water balloon as an example, which later expels a bunch of water after expanding too much. Dabio finds a blowfish, and he tosses the tip of the Vacuum into the water and turns the pump on. While the Kratt brothers try pulling Puffy away, Aviva sends them a Disc, which Martin grabs. He then activates Blowfish Power. This blocks the suction, but Dabio simply manually siphons with his mouth, which causes Martin to end up in Dabio's mouth. Donita grabs the blowfish, and she puts it in suspended animation. Martin tells Donita to give up the hat so he can deflate and save Dabio. But right after Martin deflates, Donita refuses to give up her new head-wear. Aviva sends Chris onto the yacht, and he uses the Hydro Vacuum to pump water into a balloon, which greatly expands and bursts, sending water across the yacht. Martin then turns the pose beam for Puffy off, and the two jump into the water. All soaked, Donita and Dabio leave. Later, Puffy finds and grabs the Miniaturizer. The Kratt brothers then return to normal size. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers return to the reef, and talk about the features of a blowfish. Afterward, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring, we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Long-spine Porcupinefish|'Long-spine Porcupinefish']] (larva and adult) (called Blowfish), Puffy (adult), Blimpy (larva) *Milletseed Butterflyfish (larvae) *Common Water Flea *Large-headed AmphipodLarge-headed Amphipod (called Amphipod) *Ocean Sunfish (larvae) *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (adults and larvae) *Flathead Grey Mullet *Slender Seahorse *Northern Red Snapper *Hawksbill Sea Turtle *West Indian Spider Crab (called Crab) *Atlantic Goliath Grouper Mentioned Note: Mentioned action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Porcupine Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Green sea turtle *Giant hermit crab *Slender seahorse *Spotted spoon-nose eel (called Spotted snake eel) *Trumpetfish *Scarlet soldierfish *Pacific double-saddle butterflyfish *Spotted moray (called Moray eel) *Smooth trunkfish (called Boxfish) *Striped parrotfish (juvenile) (called Parrotfish) *Honeycomb cowfish (called Cowfish) *Blackbar soldierfish (called Soldierfish) *Tobacco basslet (called Tobacco fish) *Princess parrotfish *Spotted drum *Sergeant major *Bandtail puffer (called Banded pufferfish) *Guineafowl puffer *Bulbnose unicornfish *Regal blue tang *Lookdown *Whitemargin unicornfish Key facts and Creature Moments *When threatened, blowfish let water into their stretchy body, causing them to turn into a spiky ball. *Reef fish start out their lives in strings of plankton. They exit the plankton when they grow big enough. Trivia *This is the second time the Tortuga is not shown in an episode. *Some of the larval fish in the plankton include milletseed butterflyfish and bluestreak cleaning wrasses (adults also appear in the episode), neither of which are native to the Caribbean. Quotes "Are we there yet?" (Martin) "Where?" (Chris) "Anywhere but in the middle of the ocean?" (Martin) "Nope." (Chris) – by Chris and Martin References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt